


Cure for Crying

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ron leaves Hermione crying during the Yule Ball Cedric comes in and with the help of Cho they make Hermione feel much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for Crying

**Cure for Crying**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is my second attempt at a M rated Potter story with Hermione being paired up with someone else. Takes place during the Yule Ball. Hermione is crying and Cedric finds her. He then cheers her up with his girlfriend Cho.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

Hermione sat on the steps still crying after what her redheaded friend said to her. How could he think that of her? She was practically the only one that stood by Harry’s side during the starting of this tournament when he, the redhead, abandoned Harry because of his jealousy.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Hermione looked up to see Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory looking at her with worry and sympathy.

 

“I’m fine, just fine” Hermione said wiping her eyes.

 

Cedric frowned. He knew something was wrong, but he wasn’t sure.

 

“You can tell me you know” he said sitting down by Hermione.

 

“Why, why would you care about a fourth year’s problems?” Hermione asked.

 

“Because you aren’t just any fourth year. You’re friends with Harry Potter and I consider him a friend” Cedric said.

 

Hermione let out a breath and decided to spill her heart to Cedric. After hearing this all Cedric was angry at a certain redhead. He wanted to beat some sense into the thick head, but knew he still had to tend to Hermione at the moment. He began to think of how to go about it then he came up with an idea.

 

“Don’t go away. I’ll be right back” he said then got up.

 

Hermione was confused and wondered what Cedric had planned.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Cedric found Cho chatting with her friends and frowned. He loved Cho with all of his heart, but when she was with certain friends she changed into a bitchy cat girl. Not the intelligent loving caring girl he knew.

 

“Hey Cho, can I talk to you?” he asked.

 

Cho nodded and with a quick word to her friends she then followed her boyfriend. Once away from Cho’s friends Cedric turned to Cho with a serious expression.

 

“What is it Cedric?” Cho asked.

 

Cedric told Cho what Hermione had told him and Cho was angry. How dare that redhead bottomless pit do that to her? To ruin Hermione’s first dance was an unforgivable crime. She liked Hermione though she thought the bushy haired girl could loosen up a bit. The bushy haired girl was always working, studying. Never taking a break. She then looked at Cedric.

 

“I know you have an idea in mind to help her Cedric. You just have to help someone, it’s your nature” Cho said.

 

“I do have an idea, but I want to tell you it first and give it your blessing” Cedric said.

 

“What is it?” Cho asked.

 

Cedric did a quick look around and then whispered it into Cho’s ear. Cho’s eyes widen then she smiled and nodded.

 

“Alright, you can do it, but I want to join in too” she said.

 

Cedric was surprised that Cho would allow this, but was even more shocked she wanted to join in too. He just nodded. He could already feel his pants tightening just thinking about what was going to happen.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Hermione was still there sitting where Cedric had left her. She saw Cedric returning, but with Cho beside him. She blinked and wondered what was going on now.

 

“Come on Hermione, Cho and I want to show you something” Cedric said.

 

Cho smiled at Hermione.

 

Hermione nodded and followed the two. They made their way from the ball and through several corridors til they reached their destination. Cedric waved his wand and a part of the wall opened and they went through it. Inside was a luxurious bedroom with a king-sized bed.

 

“What’s going on here?” Hermione asked nervously.

 

“We’re going to cheer you up Hermione” Cho said.

 

“How?” Hermione asked confused.

 

Cedric moved in and pulled Hermione into a kiss. Hermione’s eyes widen and she pushed away.

 

“What’s going on, why’d you kiss me?” Hermione asked now panicked.

 

Cho moved over and gently massaged Hermione’s tense shoulders.

 

“Relax Hermione. Let Cedric and I make you happy. You’ve had a bad night thanks to your so-called redheaded best friend and we thought you could use something to end this night on a high note” the Ravenclaw said into Hermione’s ear.

 

Hermione shivered feeling Cho’s hot breath in her ear. She then let out a small groan as Cho kept up her massage. It felt so good that she closed her eyes.

 

“Let me handle things right now” Cho said looking at her boyfriend.

 

Cedric nodded and took a seat to watch the show.

 

Cho kept massaging Hermione’s shoulders then when she deemed the young Gryffindor relaxed enough she moved and started to remove her dress to reveal more bare skin. Cho licked her lips as she saw Hermione’s tan skin. Hermione was so lost that she didn’t even notice her dress was gone and she was standing in her bra and panties. Cho massaged Hermione’s back and then moved to her stomach. That’s when Hermione opened her eyes and saw the state she was in.

 

“What, why is my dress gone?” she asked.

 

“Well I can’t give you a decent massage while wearing it can I” Cho said.

 

She then led Hermione the bed and had her lie on the bed. She then removed her dress showing her toned and fit body to Hermione and that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath either. Hermione was kind of jealous seeing how well developed Cho’s body was compared to hers. Hermione’s was tanned and somewhat fit, but not compared to Cho’s who played Quidditch and kept herself in good shape by doing exercises to keep her body like it is. Hermione’s breasts were a decent B cup and still growing while Cho’s was a solid B and won’t grow anymore.

 

“Now time for a thorough massage” Cho said.

 

She then began massaging Hermione’s back and kneading all the muscles in the Gryffindor’s back. Hermione groaned feeling Cho’s talented hands work her back that she didn’t feel Cho unclip her bra and taking it off. Cho made her way further down and soon Hermione’s panties was gone. Hermione’s eyes open when she felt her full naked front touching the bedding beneath her.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Relax and let me make you feel good” Cho whispered into Hermione’s ear.

 

Hermione then felt Cho’s fingers play with her cunt. She spread her legs unconsciously wanting more. Cho smirked at this and put two fingers into Hermione’s opening and found she wasn’t a virgin. This shocked the Ravenclaw since she thought Hermione was a virgin.

 

“So who was your first?” the Ravenclaw asked.

 

“Harry” Hermione moaned as Cho’s fingers saw in and out of her cunt.

 

“Really, when?” Cho asked conversationally like she wasn’t finger fucking Hermione.

 

“Third year. During the time where Ron was mad at me. Harry comforted me and we were each other’s first. It was so amazing” Hermione groaned as she remembered feeling Harry’s cock inside her.

 

“Mmm, was he big?” Cho asked.

 

“Merlin yes, he filled me up and then some. I came when he was fully inside me” Hermione said dazed.

 

Cho licked her lips and made a note to check out Harry’s package to corroborated Hermione’s tale. But right now she put her attention on finger fucking Hermione to her first orgasm of the night. There’d be many more before it was over.

 

“Oh” Hermione moaned as she came.

 

Cho felt her hand getting soaked by Hermione’s juices. She pulled her hand out and tasted Hermione. Yum, she tasted damn good.

 

Hermione was panting, but she was so turned on.

 

“I want you” the bookworm of Gryffindor said.

 

Cho smiled and got off Hermione and laid down. Hermione got on top of her and they kissed for the first time. As they kissed their hands roamed one another’s body paying extra attention to each other’s breasts. Groping, molding, squeezing, pinching the nipples. It felt so amazing feeling a female’s touch on their skin.

 

Hermione though wanted to go further. She removed her mouth from Cho’s and then latched onto the Asian’s neck suckling the pulse point. Cho gasped and moaned at this. Hermione then moved down and began feasting on Cho’s beautiful breasts. She licked, sucked and nipped at the two globes of flesh.

 

“Oh yes, feels so good. Oh Hermione, keep going” Cho urged.

 

Hermione grinned as her hands went down and found Cho’s center. Hermione drew circles causing Cho’s hips to raise up. Hermione kept teasing making Cho whimper. Hermione had a mouthful of one of Cho’s breast.

 

“Quit teasing Hermione. Fuck me, fuck me good” Cho mewled.

 

Hermione smirked and rammed three fingers into the Ravenclaw beauty causing Cho she moan loudly as she was penetrated.

 

“Yes, oh god yes. Fuck me!” Cho squealed.

 

Hermione did as she pumped her three fingers in and out of Cho at a fast pace. With Hermione still devouring Cho’s chest. Cho was doing her best to hump Hermione’s hand.

 

Meanwhile Cedric was left forgotten, but he was so into watching such a hot scene that he didn’t even care that they had forgotten about him. He had his cock out stroking it watching Hermione fuck his girlfriend. His eyes then sought out and saw Hermione’s rump in the air, her pussy just ripe for the picking. He was as shocked as Cho when he heard that Hermione wasn’t a virgin at all and her first time was with Harry, but he figured it was only a matter time before the two would do it. They were so close as it was.

 

So with that Cedric got up and made his way to the two girls. He grabbed Hermione’s hips and lowered her down to his cock level. Hermione looked up from Cho’s breasts and grinned. She wiggled her ass telling Cedric to come in. Cedric nodded and pushed into Hermione’s heat. He groaned. She was still tight. Shit, did Hermione’s time with Harry a one time only thing? He didn’t know, but Hermione’s cunt felt so good right now.

 

As Cedric fucked Hermione from the rear Hermione kept finger fucking Cho as she went back to munching Cho’s chest. Cho saw Cedric enter Hermione and grinned. Hermione was in for a ride of her life. Cedric was a fucking beast in the sack. She remembered all the delicious orgasms she had with Cedric buried inside her.

 

The three kept going at it til Cho reached her peak. Hermione sucked her fingers dry and then reveled in feeling Cedric pump in and out of her. Okay, he wasn’t Harry, who was bigger and thick than Cedric. But Cedric was just as good inside her. She squeezed her cunt muscles.

 

“Fucking shit Hermione, you keep doing that and I’ll come” Cedric swore.

 

“Mmmm, come in baby. I want your come in me” Hermione moaned lustfully.

 

She kept up her squeezing and Cedric fell. He unleashed his load into Hermione. He then pulled out and sat on the bed panting. Never had he felt a cunt squeeze him like that before. Hermione was definitely going to teach Cho that trick.

 

Cho got up and pushed Cedric further onto the bed then she guided Hermione’s head to Cedric’s groin. There was no need to tell either what to do. Hermione smiled and flicked her hair back before engulfing Cedric’s spent organ in her warm mouth.

 

Cedric groaned and weaved his hand through her brown locks. While this was going on Cho moved to the end of the bed and laid down and lowered Hermione’s cunt to her mouth. She wanted Cedric’s seed and to taste Hermione better than before. This was the best way to do it, get two for one.

 

Hermione moaned as Cho began to eat her out and those moans reverberated through Cedric’s rod. Cedric moaned as his member rose and harden. Hermione kept bobbing her head up and down licking and sucking the entire length. Cedric was in heaven. Hermione certainly knew her way around a cock. She knew many tricks that Cho used on him.

 

“Fuck yeah, Hermione. Suck it, suck my cock” Cedric groaned.

 

Cho kept drinking down Hermione’s juices as she searched for every last bit of her boyfriend’s come also. She liked the mixture of the two, but preferred her own and Cedric’s better, but she was biased. They kept going til Cedric shot for a second time and this time in Hermione’s mouth. Hermione drank it all down like a pro and raised her head up moaning loudly as she came from Cho’s expert skill. Cho’s face was doused with Hermione’s divine juices and drank up as much as she could.

 

They then rested for a bit, but it didn’t last long as Cho wanted her boyfriend inside her. They had already planned on having a fuck session after the dance, this was just a change of plans, but with the same results really. So Cho got up and with Hermione’s help worked Cedric up to full mast by them both licking back up. Cho then lowered herself onto Cedric and began riding him.

 

Hermione not wanting to be left out pushed her body in the back of Cho’s. Her hands playing with Cho’s bouncing breasts as she licked, kissed, and sucked Cho’s neck. Cedric moved his hips up and down as much as he could as he took in the sight of his girlfriend riding him. She looked so hot covered in sweat, her head thrown back resting on Hermione’s shoulder as the young brunette used her mouth on Cho’s neck. He was one lucky motherfucker.

 

One of Hermione’s hands trailed down away from Cho’s chest and found the Asian’s clit and began stroking it. Cho let out a wail as she came, but Hermione wasn’t done with her. She then began moving Cho up and down since Cho was tired. So Hermione helped Cho keep fucking Cedric. Cedric helped out by taking Cho’s hips and moving her up and down too.

 

It didn’t take long and soon Cedric came for the third time. He was spent now and needed a good rest. Hermione pulled Cho off and kissed her. Cho smiled at Hermione.

 

Feeling better?” the Ravenclaw asked.

 

“Yes, much. Thank you, both of you” Hermione said.

 

“Anytime Hermione” Cedric said.

 

Cho nodded.

 

Hermione got cleaned up thanks to a small washroom the room had then got dressed. She found Cedric and Cho asleep in each other’s arms under the covers. She smiled and left them. She was making her way back to the Gryffindor tower.

 

“Hermione thank Merlin I found you. I was so worried when I couldn’t find you” Harry said out of breath.

 

“Sorry Harry. I just needed to walk off my anger” Hermione said.

 

“Right, sorry about him. I gave him a talking to and mention it to Ginny too. He’s not going to get any peace soon” Harry said.

 

Hermione smiled.

 

“Come on, lets end the night right” Harry said putting an arm around Hermione’s waist.

 

“Yes, lets” Hermione said knowing that her night wasn’t over yet. Nope, not by a long shot.

 

The two headed off back to the Lion’s den for some loving.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: hope you liked it. And yes, I have plans to make a sequel to this. Not sure when it will be posted though. And sorry, I just couldn’t keep away from Harry/Hermione in this one like my last one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
